A New Beginning
by Kandenvimbleejioth
Summary: Edward has just defeated Pride, and now he's on his way to defeating the worst of them all...Father. Can he do it? Will he rceive help? Or will he fail and everyone will suffer along with him?


A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1

In the midst of a world crisis, a young blonde alchemist made his way out of the low chamber he was in. After defeating the Homunculus, Pride, Edward Elric tried his best to go where everyone else was. He had grown stronger. He had grown stronger, indeed, but when it came time to climb the slippery and steep walls and pipes, he felt as if his body was going to collapse on him. He was almost to a small platform, when one of his arms gave out on him. "Dammit!" he stumbled a little, but, using his auto mail arm that, he was lucky enough to even acquire one of that quality thanks to his childhood friend, he then hoisted himself onto the platform. He immediately fell onto his back and panted and breathed heavily. "Damn...why does my body have to give up on me now...?" Edward closed his eyes tiredly, and the first thing he imagined, was an image of Winry. She was wearing a white cotton dress that traveled down to her knees, and her hair was down. Edward smiled without knowing it, and then she was walking in a tall green field of grasses and flowers. The blonde girl was also carrying some apples in a deep brown basket. As Edward sighed, still with his eyes closed, Winry then turned facing him, and smiled. Edward smiled even more at her image, but it soon ended, and morphed into a blur. His eyes shot open, and he sat upright grasping his left arm. "Damn...I'll bet Winry's worried sick about me and Al..." The young alchemist began to stand up, when he heard screaming from way above him; on top. His eyes widened, and he rushed over to the edge of the platform. As he reached the edge, a couple loose stones fell below; he grabbed onto a pole, and began the climb towards the ground level.

The blazing fires spread quickly around the powerful monster as the Flame Alchemist did his best. "Riza! Which way is he!" he would shout at her. She was hurt on the inside because of what the Truth has taken from him. She was angry, and she hated that it took that away from him, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. "This way!" she shouted back as she moved his arm in the direction of the homunculus the others called 'Father'. "Burn you stinking piece of shit!"

"Sir you shouldn't say that!" But Roy hadn't heard his lieutenant over the roar of the flames he threw at his enemy. The Homunculus looked at the flames headed his way, and an invisible-type shield formed to protect him. 'Meer humans...they can't destroy me...' he thought with pride. Hoheniem also gave everything he had to beating his old friend in a flask. He punched and kicked and threw his alchemy at him, but it was all futile; for his old friend was indeed stronger than the very experienced alchemist. Alphonse had helped too in giving it his all. Mei and Izumi were helping some of the people who had been reborn because of 'Father'. He had merely took their souls out of the Philosophers' Stone and made them alive again just to prove that he was a god. Everyone was amazed at what he did, but they were also disgusted. Izumi had nearly broke down and sobbed when a small baby crawled to her feet. All of those lives were inside of that wretched stone and she didn't like that one bit. And the fact that Hohenhiem was a human philosophers' stone made her even angrier. The people she was helping were crying and moaning with grief and were very timid. Most of them were frightened. "There, there...you're safe now." She said softly to a young girl in which she wrapped a blanket around.

Meanwhile, Edward was climbing his way to another platform, when he heard voices...

"Young Master, what are we to do now—?" "I told you, miss, please don't call me that! That's not my name!" "S-sorry..."

"I don't care who you are or what you've become, we need to help the others."

"Hey! I'm the one who makes the orders, okay?"

Greed eyed the dark-skinned man with distaste who eyed back at him with beady red eyes. Edward reached the platform, but no one noticed that he was there. They all seemed to be arguing. "Scar! LanFan! Idiot Prince! I'm so glad to see you!" The three whirled around to see who was there, and found the blonde Elric standing there. "Edward!" shouted LanFan, who hadn't seen him since their encounter with Gluttony. "Who are you calling 'Idiot Prince'?" Greed yelled at him. "You're my minion, remember?" Edward just rolled his eyes and said to them, "Will you help go to the top? I need to help everyone...and so should you." Greed crossed his arms and shut his eyes tightly, "No way! This is definitely not my war! You all got yourselves into this mess, and so you should get yourselves out!" "What!" Edward screamed at him. "You're a part of this too!"

"Yeah? How so?"

"If your father destroys us, then he's going to destroy the world! And, you won't have any minions or whatever to follow you, so in the long run you're going to be affected the most!"

Greed stood there glaring at Edward. He didn't want to be bossed around, but he needed to help. Just like when that tall blonde lady had bossed him around before. Sure, she was a military general, but that didn't mean poop to him! He sighed, and finally said, "Fine...I'll help you. But I'm only doing this for me!" Edward smiled and said to Greed, "Thanks...now can we get up there?"

On their way up to defeat 'Father', Edward remembered that he can't forget Pride. After he defeated him, he set his down on a small blanket because of his true form. It was a tiny baby no bigger than a pinky-finger nail. He remembered that when he defeated Pride, he became a Philosophers' Stone himself, and absorbed all of the souls inside of pride. He grabbed his chest and gulped.

'I wonder exactly how many souls were inside of him...'

He knew that right before beating him, Pride was talking to someone, but he didn't know who. 'Who was he talking to? Himself? No, that can't be right. Besides, what stopped him from taking over my body?' All of these questions and no answers. Edward knew that they would probably never be answered, but if Pride had taken over his body, then he wouldn't be there. Who was the person Pride was really talking to? He had to find out…because that person had saved him.

"Edward," the blonde teen looked below him at Scar, " Are you ready to face what you've been waiting to? And if so, you need to be able to face what is to come." Edward never thought about that; all he thought about was that he wanted to destroy Father and save his brothers' body and his arm and leg. Edward gulped and looked at Scar once more, "T-Thanks…Scar." The blonde turned back around and started to climb again. He was almost afraid to face the menacing Homunculus, but he knew that he had to protect them...his brother, Master, and everyone else. Edward furrowed his brows, and murmured angrily, "Don't worry Al, everyone, I'll kill Father!"


End file.
